


Unnatural

by mythochristo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythochristo/pseuds/mythochristo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Puckett and Ava Christiansen have been inseparable their whole lives due to their bonding and the fact that the two were hunters of the paranormal.  For the longest time, the two didn't think much of the 'family business' until one tragic night, where Sam's mother died of an odd cause; engulfed in flames on the ceiling. Her father didn't take this well and vowed to find the thing that killed her, by going on a hunting trip.<br/>"He hasn't been back in a few weeks," Sam explained to Ava as she had broken into her Stanford University Dorm. Now it's up to the two 25 and 26 year old best friends to find Sam's dad and fight any demon or creature that comes across their path, losing their own freewill as a price.</p><p>(NOTHING EXCEPT AVA AND SAM BELONGS TO ME)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ava my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ava+my+best+friend).



SAM P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll see you later, honey," My mom said, hugging me. "Have a good time at theatre!"

I nodded. "I love theatre, don't worry, mom."

My mom smiled and walked out of the door. I turned around to see a ginormous theatre behold me. If you were a thespian like I was, it was glorious. Even though this was my first play, the Best Christmas Pageant Ever, I couldn't be more excited. I just hoped I had a good cast. 

"Hey, do I know you?" A high-pitched soft voice said behind me. I turned around to see a short brunette girl who couldn't be older than 9. Her hazel eyes looked into mine as I figured out what to say. I was pretty introverted so I was practically an idiot in these sort of situations a.k.a. I was bad at socializing. The girl was wearing a long cerulean shirt, ripped bootcut jeans and shiny black flats. Her long brunette hair fell behind her almost to her waist.

"Um, I think so?" 

I sort of recognized her in total honesty but I had no idea what to say. This is why I don't socialize.

"Hey," The brunette said, with a sly smile, "You're that girl from Geography Club! Samantha Puckett, right? Like from iCarly?"

"Um, yeah," I responded, on the inside sort of wondering how this girl remembered my name. Like, I can barely remember my homework or what I ate for breakfast much less a random girl in my Geography club's name. 

"I'm Ava Christiansen," She said, keeping a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you."

I guess from right there, that's how Ava and I grew to be friends. We eventually became really close friends over theatre. Laughing in the Green Room, making mistakes during practice, all that good stuff is everything we bonded over. Ava ended up being the cousin of my best friend at school, Emma Joyner. We started hanging out a lot all together. We went to dances, went to each other's houses, the average 5th grader life, I suppose.

I ended up moving away from North Carolina to the state of Virginia, due to my dad. My dad, he was a hunter. Not like a hunter of deer or whatever but a hunter of the paranormal and supernatural. He decided to seek out a house in Virginia for better ways to travel. My father taught me how to hunt and when I left for college, he gave me hunting supplies. I told Ava eventually and it was pretty cool because she told me her parents did the same thing for a living. Saving people, hunting things, the family business.

After I moved away, Emma and I rarely spoke to each other. I talked to Ava frequently over text message and we ended up playing Minecraft together over FaceTime. We stayed that way for almost 14 years. Facetiming, laughing about the most bizarre shit and were pretty much antisocial to the rest of the world. 

We still texted and called each other even when we were in college. Recently, I had graduated from California Arts while Ava was still on her 3rd year at Stanford. I was living in a small apartment in Virginia at the time and the two of us were planning on getting a larger apartment once we were ready. Life was pretty good.

I was currently staying at my parent's house for the weekend, talking with my mom and dad. Just to catch up because it's nice to see your parents once in a while.

"Well, I'm going to bed now," My mom said, kissing my dad's cheek and walked upstairs. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Night Mom," I said, waving to her and turned to my dad. "You gonna go to bed too?"

He shook his head. "I'm gonna watch Sherlock on the TV. I don't need sleep, I need answers."

I laughed at his dumb obsession of binge-watching."See you tomorrow Dad"

"Night sweetie," My dad responded as I walked upstairs to my room. 

I leaped onto my bed and closed my eyes. It was peaceful for a few minutes as I drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, I felt a drip of blood on my lip. Ugh, goddamn it, another nosebleed. I've been having an issue with nosebleeds these days. I blinked and opened my eyes. That was when I realized that I wasn't having a nosebleed. It was something much worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A FEW WEEKS LATER

AVA P.O.V.

 

"Go to sleep," My roommate Lizzy said to me as I scrolled through my phone. "I don't think Sam isn't replying to you because she's began an Anti-Ava cult."

"Lizzy, she hasn't responded since October 12th and it's November 5th. I think that's a sign of a cult going on there," I replied to her, staring at Sam's contact. I mean maybe she was busy? Ugh, I should probably stop worrying. I'm sure she's fine, right?

"Fine, just go to bed, it's almost 2 AM"

I turned my phone off, alas and leaned my head against my pillow. As I was about to drift off into sleep, I heard a sound. I blinked my eyes open and grabbed a blade from under my pillow. Quickly, I got up and crept over to the sound. I looked to see a shadow and immediately ran over to attack but whoever it was, flipped me to the ground, the blade falling out of my hand.

As the moonlight shined through the window, I saw who had pinned me. I immediately recognized her features, mid-length blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a small smile.

"Woah, easy there," She said to me, her smile turned into a grin.

"Sam?" I asked bewildered.

"It seems you're out of practice." 

Almost immediately, I flipped her over. She laughed, putting her hands up in surrender. "I guess not"

"What are you doing here?" I responded, brushing myself off and she did as well. Sam was about to respond until the lights flickered on. I turned around to see Lizzy in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Lizzy," Sam said, calmly. "What's going on? What's the new Stanford gossip?"

"Sam?" She looked at the blonde, "Ava thought you started an Anti-Ava cult because you weren't replying to her on iMessage. How come?"

"It's a family issue," Sam replied, "I kind of want to talk to Ava privately."

"Whatever you can tell me privately, you can tell Lizzy and I." I said, walking over to Lizzy, standing beside her. "And also why didn't you respond? I thought you died or something."

"Alright, alright. My mom died a few weeks ago in a fire my dad thinks something else started. So Dad's on a hunting trip, he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Lizzy, I think I need to talk to Sam privately."


End file.
